


Can't Pin You Down

by sleapyGazelle



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, One Shot, Race To The Edge, rtte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/pseuds/sleapyGazelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid tries to draw Hiccup. But how is she supposed to do justice to someone so dynamic?<br/>Crossposted from FFnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Pin You Down

**Author's Note:**

> I used the Mini Scenario Generator by creativichee.tumblr.com for inspiration.

_How did he make this look so easy?_

Astrid sat on the floor of the hut, her back against the side of her bed, fresh paper resting on her knees. She rubbed the preliminary strokes of charcoal on the page away with her wrist.

She had seen Hiccup's sketches - his designs for his contraptions, his drawings of Toothless. The first drawing he'd ever done of the Night Fury was just a doodle - he'd done it in just a couple of minutes - and it was an unmistakable likeness. And here, Astrid couldn't _start_ this portrait, much less finish it.

She closed her eyes, and visualized her subject. Strong, broad cheekbones, the sharp jawline, the roundish nose, smattering of freckles, russet hair framing his face. And his eyes. They were _so_ _green_. How was this charcoal pencil supposed to do justice to that green? And those shoulders - so stiff, so expressive. He couldn't move his arms without his shoulders getting in on the action.

Had he ever tried to draw _her_ , she wondered suddenly,opening her eyes. Except if he did, he wouldn't _try_ ; he would just create. The corners of her lips twitched up mischievously. She should ask him. That would be _so_ awkward, but she really wanted to know. Putting the paper aside, she got to her feet. He had the first watch tonight, and the others had already settled in to sleep. She walked out soundlessly, and sat down next to him, bumping him lightly with her shoulder. He had clearly been deep in thought, but when he felt her, he turned to her with a lopsided smile. _Another thing she could never draw in two dimensions._

"Hey, Astrid. Couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head, and looked at her hands. Good thing it was dark; this was more embarrassing than she'd imagined. Like the first time she'd kissed him on the cheek, and _run away_. She cringed inwardly. _It's just Hiccup_ , she reminded herself. Her best friend. Just your average unassuming, heroic dragon rider.

"I was wondering," she began. "And I know this is random, but, have you ever sketched me?"

He stiffened a little beside her. "Wh-what?"

Did he just _stutter_? She looked up at him expectantly. She'd shoved all the awkwardness into _his_ court. His hand found the back of his head, and his eyes found anything but her face.

"Where is this coming from?" he managed finally.

"Nowhere. I told you it was random. I just want to know. Well, have you?"

"Not… recently."

"Oh my gods! So you have! When?" She sat up. "Hiccup! I want to see it!" He chuckled at her excitement. "I'm serious. I'm going to make you show it to me."

"Well, I don't carry it around with me."

She gave him a skeptical sidelong glance. "Yeah, that would be a little weird." Then, after a moment, "When did you make it? Where is it?"

His brow furrowed a bit as he thought back. Now his eyebrows, the charcoal was perfect for. Astrid scooted closer to him. "Uh, well, it was back when I was still getting used to the leg. Remember how I couldn't be on my feet for too long at a time?" She nodded. "Well, it used to get really boring just lying in bed, even with Toothless there. I really looked forward to your visits. And I…" He hesitated. "I thought about you in between. I missed you. I thought about seeing you. Talking to you. Well. _Listening_ more than talking." That earned him a punch to the shoulder, and he laughed out loud. And Astrid thought about how no still picture of him could show how his eyes lit when he laughed, or how that voice of his made her feel both safe and unsettled at the same time. "So I started drawing you. It started as a doodle, but since it wasn't like I had anything else to do, I took my time with it. I kept adding details. I don't think I put it down until I'd completely healed. Except, you know, I hid it whenever you came over." And there was that unassuming smile again. "It's probably still in my desk at the forge."

She didn't say anything, so he asked, "So now you know. What made you ask?"

"I was trying to draw you," she admitted. His eyebrows rose in surprise, and a smile played at his mouth. "But I can't pin you down, Hiccup Haddock." She leaned toward him, and whispered, "Especially not on paper." He had a moment to grin before she closed the distance and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [sleapywolfwrites](https://sleapywolfwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
